1. Field
The present invention is directed to an enhancement of the floor of a weight room in a gym and, more specifically, to a structural and assembly concept for gym floors, and specifically for the weight room floor, to enable the optimal use of space to set up weight stations.
2. Introduction
As those skilled in the art are aware, a gym's weight room, which is equipped with stations that use levers, pedals and other devices to exercise users' muscle groups, as well as respective towers that include stacks of varying individual weights, are generally congested on account of the presence and need for a tower for each weight station.
Placement of towers outside the weight station areas is desirable but requires an electromechanical mechanism to select the weight for each tower, with a control panel within the user's reach. The tower and the weight station may be connected by a solid tube housing a steel cable, which devices on the weight station move by traction and through which pulleys pass to reach the top of the tower, where cables run back to the lower part and affix to a buckle that holds up the weights.
The objective of this invention is to separate the towers from their respective weight stations without jeopardizing the evenness of the weight room floor.
Another objective of this invention is to enhance a gym's weight room to make assembly of the weight stations in the gym easier, without generating congestion through the accumulation of weight stations and their respective towers.
Another objective of this invention is to enhance a gym's weight room floor so as to allow a distancing of the towers, wherein, for example, the towers may be located in profile along one wall of the weight room while the weight stations are placed throughout the room, leaving the floor level and uniform.